


Bodice Ripper

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [25]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 20 Secret Talent Lighthouse Cycle 5
Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460974
Kudos: 2





	Bodice Ripper

**Bodice Ripper**

**Character:** Mick Rory

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

 **WC:** (149)

**Bodice Ripper**

Mick leaned back in his chair and sighed. He read the words on the page he had just typed and groaned.

"That sucks!"

He pulled the page from the machine and crumpled it up. He threw it into the pile of paper wads behind him then took a swig of his beer.

"It needs more smut!"

He put another piece of paper in the typewriter and started to type.

"His trembling hands ripped open the bodice of her dress revealing her full heaving breasts ….."

"Yeah that's the shit!"

"He freed his throbbing manhood and …."

"Mick! MICK!" Sara yelled through the closed door. "We got a mission!"

Mick sighed and downed the rest of his beer. He picked up his weapon then looked longingly at the typewriter.

"MICK!" Sara banged on the door.

"I'm comin…." Mick got up and opened the door. He followed her down the hall.


End file.
